Pinchzoid Crabicus
' '''PinchZoid Crabicus' was a giant, mutated crab. He's been seen in the oceans of both Earth and Shairek, and for a time also had a laboratory in the abandoned Death Ward Hospital. Very few of his species have achieved the heights he has. He has grown from an average, uninteresting example of his race to being a gigantic monster, and then later becoming civilized. No, we’re not talking about that other guy you’re thinking of. We’re talking about a crab.' History Origins He began life as a normal, innocent crab at the bottom of the sea. However, he came into contact with a strange alien relic, which intensely mutated him, growing him to gigantic proportions. It seems that the relic must have affected his mind as well, because he immediately became obsessed with protecting the relic. A The Nazis Nazi submarine, seeking the relic, came within range of its pincers. The Nazis didn’t survive the attack, but from the submarine emerged Xaq. He engaged the crab in battle, and nearly got killed as well, but he managed to get the relic out from under the crustacean, which shrunk it back to normal size. It was thought that he would go back to living the life of a normal crab, but that soon turned out not to be the case. (Series 2: "Relics of the Sea") Return The giant crab was seen stalking the murky waters of Shairek, though its purpose there is unknown, but it had clearly resumed its gigantic size. It appeared relatively close to the underwater city, but the city’s inhabitants seem to have perceived him as just a normal passing animal. ("Balzak Globotron") It is clear that since then, his life went through a big change. He somehow became a sentient creature (assuming that he wasn’t already), and furthermore a doctor. He gained ownership of a hospital which was called the Death Ward Hospital. He was responsible for finding Charles, the Detective and resuscitating him, and then for trapping him in his hospital. It seems that the crab’s hospital was a cover for a large genetics lab, where all sorts of creatures were altered or mutated. They created new varieties of Ape-Balls Ape-Ball; of ZuChomper; and of Fish. His passion was the fish, and he loved changing them. To this end, he had discovered that Airplanes emit the specific type of energy which mutates fish more than anything. Therefore, he used an old broken airplane which happened to be in his hospital (The hospital was built on what was once a maze screen). He exposed all of his fish to airplane radiation, mutating them into Key Fish: Fish with teeth in the shape of keys. His favorite of his fish, however, and the one he took as his pet, was JetFin, the Plane-Fish. This was a fish mutated even farther than the Key-Fish, to become half Airplane himself. When Charles worked his way into the cockpit of the airplane, he encountered PinchZoid and JetFin. The two attacked him, but Charles was able to defeat both. It turned out that Crabicus’ actions had been on behalf of Kundabar the Elf, who had hired him. (Charles Mystery Stories: "Welcome to Death Ward Hospital") : ''It remains to be seen if he survived. If so, perhaps we can learn more about the purpose of this strange creature. See Also *Characters#Villians Back to characters Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Crabs Category:Giant Animals